here we go again
by a human girl
Summary: after all their hard work, the gang finally has a peacefull life. Sasuke finally returned to the village and Naruto became Hokage. ... but what happens when the gang's kids become ninja? well whatever it is, it can't be good. featuring a new cast, jinjurikis, and insanity.


**Me: :D**

**Naruto: :D**

**Sasuke: -_-**

**Me: Duck Ass! Y U SO EMO?! D:{**

**Sasuke: Idiot…**

**Me and Naruto: O^O**

**Sasuke: … you tought Naruto how to Akachi face.**

**Me: Yes. O^O**

**Sasuke: Idiots. -_-**

**Naruto: Maya only owns the OCs! :D**

**Me: :D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: **_restart

"We meet again, alarm clock…" grumbled Saru, getting out of bed.

She hates mornings.

She dragged herself to the full length mirror on the other side of the room and huffed at the reflection.

"Dammit!" she growled. When it comes to looks she resembles her mum most; she doesn't like it. "Why'd I have to inherit mom's flat build?!"

Saru has her mum's forehead, hair color, eye structure, skin color and flat figure; the only traces of her dad in there are her bangs, her eye color, her shortness and the whisker-like marks on her cheeks, though her's were vertical and his were horizontal.

A grin plastered itself onto her face when she remembered what day it was.

Saru quickly put on her dark blue t-shirt, dark gray shorts, dark blue sandals, ninja gear and ninja head band – she wore it the way her dad does – before rushing down stairs and into the kitchen, practically leaping on the chair next to her dad at the table and grinning at him. He grinned back.

"Can we have romen for breakfast? Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" begged Saru, giving the back of her mom's head the fox-cub-face.

"No. It's your initiation today and you'll need a healthy breakfast to keep your stamina up" answered her mom, not turning away from the counter where she was chopping vegetables.

"You're no fun…"

The pinked haired woman turned around to glare at her husband. "She gets this silliness from you"

"C'mon, Sakura…" the blond man shut up after meeting his wife's eyes.

"I'm gonna be Hokage in no time!" declared Saru when Sakura placed a plate in front of her. "Just wait and see!"

Her dad grinned. Sure has Sakura's looks and monster strength, but the personality and fighting style were all him.

"You're just like a mini Naruto..." sighed Sakura. It really annoyed her how similar her husband and daughter were. Well, except for how Saru's almost impossible to anger and calls her own mum a useless bitch…

"Dad?" Saru asked half way through breakfast.

"Mmmm?" was Naruto's reply; it was the best he could do with a full mouth.

"Can I wear the Hokage hat thingy for a sec?"

"Haha! You'll wear it every day when you become Hokage, so just wait" he petted his hyper daughter on the head.

"It was worth a shot"

"You should get moving if you want to visit your grandfather before the initiation" Sakura reminded Saru.

"Oh! Right!" and with that, the pink-haired bundle of energy stuffed the rest of her breakfast in her mouth and ran out the door.

The top-ranking medic-nin and the sixth Hokage smiled at each other, remembering their excitement the day they became genin.

After ten minutes of jumping roofs like a boss Saru reached the roof of the Hokage building place thingy whose official name I can't remember.

She directed a loud yell in the direction of the Hokage monument.

"I'll make you proud!"

And then she continued to derp-run to the academy, realizing what time it was.

"Why'd I have to get stuck with such a spaz?" grumbled a voice inside Saru's head.

"Hey! At least I'm not a useless bitch like my mom!" Saru growled back.

"Well that's true but you're named after a fuckin' hand sign, the _monkey's_ hand sign. Honestly! Where your parents high or somethin'?! Couldn't they at least name you after a better one?! I'm a fox for crying out loud!"

"Kurama… you're a drama queen. Are you _sure_ you're a guy?"

"… Damn Naruto for making me live like this…"

"Damn my mom for shitting you out her pussy with me"

"… ok, you win. Sakura sucks more ass"

"Literally"

"Lol"

"… What's your sexuality?"

"… Go die…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Me: … Did Saru seem Mary-sueish? I'm scared… help…? ;-;**

**Sasuke: … review telling her what you think before she starts crying and flooding the room. -_-**

**Naruto: Please? O.O**


End file.
